starpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Killerwolfhearts
Welcome! Yay this is like totally my talk page! Killerwolfhearts 22:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Killerwolfhearts Questions Hey Ellie! I found a new way to help edit your story! I'll ask you the 'unanswered' questions, and you answer them in your story! 1. Who exactly are Margret and Samantha? Answer: People 2. How did Lucy get her powers? Answer: Born With DELETE Delete this page please! Two Worlds It is no longer needed DJ: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade! (Or wing it right back and pile on more lemons of your own!) 23:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Dakota Jaya Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Adaption Approval I have approved your request for (possibly temporary) adaption of my story Semi. I right now am stuck and have no inspiration. You may write the rest. But please, if I suddenly have inspiration and want to continue writing it, please return the copyright to me. Thank you. :-) Dakota Jaya 01:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) linking to link put around the title Hey-Alexandra here, Call me Rosealeen, or Shaundra my real name tho :D. So Ellie? Ellie lol. Okay Ellie if thats ya name xD I just calling you that How am I supposed to know if someone is online or not? I am new XD Oh also, How to a change my profile picture! lol Lol Laura! Sorry about the first version of Pale- Just wanted to say! And yes you are right- It was a total ''copy of Twilight. And I knew that- It wasnt going to be the one I was going to use! You can get arrested and go to jail for that! Yeah, um- NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES WITH COPYRGHT DUDE XD! Btw- Steal my book and thats where you'regonna end up O_O- I'm WATCHING YOU! XD! Laura- If you have any suggestions-Tell me! But dnt make it mean I: . OH! 1 more thing! And should Amber have any siblings? If so- Tell me EVERYTHING. Like Vampire-yes or no. Boy or Girl, and ten name and age and everything! YOU GET FULL FULL CREDIT GARENTEED! However u spell dat... QUESTION!!!!!! LAURA! OMG XD! Are you the writer of: "My Last Words"???? If so- IT'S AMAZING! IF YOU DONT FINISH IT I GOING TO PUNISH YOU!!! Ellie- Laura- I feel so horrible about everything. Even though it's not my fault. I havent cried in I swear at ''least a year- And you were so close to cracking me! THAT IS SO RIDICULOUSLY SAD! SAD SAD SAD! BUT! But before I start hating on you, I just wanna say: I am so nice to people. I let them walk all over me irl. And I have had SOOOO many friends act like one-And just leave with no explintation at all, It feels allot better than this. And I have said I am sorry allot, but you will not! And if you be mean to me, I will try to be back. But I cant really. My brother beats me up all the time- And I dont do anythingaout it because I am too nice. Everyone I met except ONE OR TWO people, have used me! And now you are just added to that list!!!! So do and say whatever you want, but just remember: You're the one who used me. And it hurts. And I hope these words hurt you.... Or at least change. Your Version Of Pale- Gotta talk! xD Okay girl xD I love how you made Amber and Brett snappy at each other! BUT- The dream, the car, the hair, the style, and the confidence- GOTTA TALK XD! (1) The Dream- The dream is supposed to be only a flash. Example (how you might put it):' I had just woken up from a dream so vivid. It was lovely, but odd. It was only a flash. It was me and a boy, we were at the movies. Then, at the end, something magical happened...We kissed. Then I woke up.~Shaundra 03:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That's how ''you might put it...Not me. You see- You cant say the name- It was "just a dream". wink (2) The Car- The car is okay!!! But if you look up a convertable compared to a ''Lamborghini'' ''', You would think the Lamborghini is better XD! I really L-O-V-E LOVE red cars, or black. Perferably red thou xD. You can pick do. =/ (3) The Hair- Not much done wrong here. Just make Amber's blone hair extremley light, like almost white ya know? Oh make shure she has amber colored eyes =D and she is 5'5. height is five foot five-thats my height =D. OH she has to be ivory skinned to really pale at least Okay? Anything else- Your choice xD (4) The Style- You see, Amber naturally does not like her pale skin, usually she covers it up. I really love the outfit long sleeved black shirt Your Version of Pale-Continued (4) The Style- Laura, I'm calling you ellie ok? And you can call me Shaundra if you want :D. Anyway...The style, I am oay with the colors and everything, but Amber naturally, just doesnt like her Pale skin-So she covers it up =[ picky, picky girl xD! So I really LOVE the outfit long sleeved v-neck, a white vest with a furry hood, and black skinny jeans with eh, you pick shoes. Well, skinny jeans yu pick color xD But if you wanna be stubborn with your outfit do this'''---- '''Pink shirt sleeve no coat-short sleeve coat With a jean jacket, a purple skirt, and what the hey, black leggings! [white boots perferably almost knee high? or uhgs (how ya spell that??) Remember: You might wanna leave the style to me because the setting is where I live- I know whats hot up here xD (5) The Confidence- Amber is not TOO confident in herself. She doesnt like the wayshe looks. But she does try to stay positive- So just make it soud a little bit fake xD Lol you are doing a WONDERFUL job- My requests are just REALLY detailed lol- I am not asking for much xP